Tails X Cream 3 (MATURE SPECIAL) Naughty Rabbit
by SHOTGUN Jake
Summary: Warning: This story contains mature Sexual violence, and strong language, enjoy Tails finds himself in a situation where he dreams about Cream every night, and wet's his bed, from the way Cream has acted towards him, it makes Tails want to have sex with her, will he play with Cream? or will Cream play with Tails? FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: All of Sonic's characters and locations belong to SEGA, not me**

**Warning, this fan fiction contains sexual violence, if you are offended or just completely retarded by not reading the Mature rating, then you should leave**

* * *

**Tails wakes up to another day, he is happier after the months of getting over Cosmo, he had one girl in his thoughts... that he dreams about naked, and wets his bed "WET AGAIN, COME ON!" Tails gets out of his bed instantly, then inspects his fur, he see's his two tails are fine, it's just where is penis area is wet and smells. Tails collects the covers up and waterproof covers too, then throws them into a washing machine downstairs, Tails then grabs a phone to ask about this "I assume Sonic lives with Amy now" Tails thought to himself. After dialing in the home number for Sonic's place, the phone was answered.**

"Hello?" Amy answered

"Hey Amy, how are you?" Tails asked

"I'm good, you?" Amy replied, Tails blushed and scratched his head

"Well uh... I'm fine, is Sonic there?" Tails asked

"Not yet... I hope he's back, what did you need to ask or tell him Tails?" Amy asked, Tails sighed

"It's something personal... it's disgusting, probably" Tails replied whilst blushing

"Tails, I'm your closest friends, you can tell me stuff like that... plus I know everything about sex" Amy replied, Tails ears perked up

"OKAY!, I mean, alright... I keep having weird dreams about Cream... she's naked and... I'm wondering if it was linked to something she did to me last week" Tails wondered

"Hmm, what did she do last week?" Amy asked, Tails sighed

*****FLASHBACK*****

**Cream and Tails are playing around with some toys, in Creams bedroom, then suddenly Cream bends over to pick a toy up from behind her, instantly showing her tight white panties, almost buried in her ass cheeks, and vagina.**

"Oh... uh... em..." Tails got interrupted by Cream leaping onto him

"Tails, I want to know what sex is, can you do it for me?" Cream asked, as she stroked Tails' head

"I think I have to go now, see ya" Tails ran out the house and ran to a nearby bush, almost out of sight of the house, where he instantly grabbed his penis through his fur, and started jerking off "OH CREAM, I WANT YOU INSIDE ME" Tails shouted, then he heard a door close, he then stopped and peeked around the corner, seeing Cream coming

"Tails, what's wrong?" Cream asked, she stood in front of Tails

"I uh... why... uh... I have to go now, see ya" Tails frowned and flew away, Cream frowned at this too, she lifted her dress up and looked at herself

"I'm ugly" Cream said to herself, then pulled her dress down, she hated looking at her flat chest with white fur covering 40% of her front, and her vagina

*****FLASHBACK ENDS*****

"And that's pretty much what happened, I don't know what to do?" Tails replied, Amy laughed

"Tails, you've got a fan girl, just do what she wants you to do, do you want to do them things to her?" Amy asked, Tails blushed

"Uh yeah" Tails moved his tails around to keep him distracted

"That's all I can say, you don't need to wear protection, because she cant get pregnant at her age" Amy pointed out

"Okay, see you again soon one day..." Tails replied with a sigh

"Okay, see ya" Amy hung up

**Tails resumed to making his breakfast, which consisted of toast and butter. "Same old shit... never gets old thought" Tails took a bite of his food, Tails learnt how to swear when he was around Shadow, and team Chaotix, Cream probably knew the same. "I'm going round there today, I'm going to see my girl" Tails finished his breakfast off and got up, then running towards the X-Tornado, Tails got in and took off straight away. **

**10 minutes later he was at Cream's house, he was just on time as Vanilla was leaving the house. Tails got out the plane and walked up to Vanilla.**

"Hello Miss, where are you going today?" Tails asked, Vanilla smiled

"I'm going to get some groceries, do you mind babysitting Cream?" Vanilla asked, Tails nodded

"I can babysit" Tails replied, Vanilla nodded

"She's in her room, keep an eye on her, see you in an hour or so" Vanilla replied, as she left the house

**"OH MY GOSH, YES, FUCK YES... AN HOUR WITH CREAM" Tails thought. He closed the door behind him and went to Creams room, he heard moaning noises coming from the room.**

"OH TAILS! OH YES!" Cream shouted, Tails blushed, and then opened the door

"Oh Cream" Tails interrupted as he stroke a pose at the door, Cream instantly looked up from underneath her bed, she peaked at Tails

"TAILS!" Cream shouted, Cream got up and hugged Tails, Tails noticed she was almost completely naked, she had her shoes and gloves on. Tails instantly got a boner and then hugged her back, grabbing her ass cheeks "Ooh, hungry are we?" Cream asked as she pulled from the hug, Tails nodded

"Yep, ever since I met you I have been" Tails replied, Cream noticed Tails' penis touch her

"Come into bed with me, and teach me about sex" Cream asked, Tails nodded as the two got into the bed

"So... how are we going to do this?" Tails asked, Cream giggled and pointed her ass in Tails' face "Anal it is!" Tails got up and slid his penis into Cream's butt hole

"Awww, Yes" Cream moaned, as Tails began to hump Cream "Faster, harder! COME ON, I WANT JUICE" Cream demanded, Tails humped faster, then Cream stopped him "Let me try this" Cream laid Tails down on the bed, and then turned herself around, she was facing Tails, she then sat her asshole on Tails' penis, Tails had his tails helping her bounce up and down, causing Tails to hump her

"This f-f-feels so good, fucking so good" Tails moaned as he felt a lot of pleasure, Cream was blushing as well as Tails did, from all the pleasure

"It fucking does" Cream replied, Tails was shocked to hear the swear at first, but smiled "Fill me up smart guy" Cream demanded, Tails nodded and moaned as he humped Cream faster and faster, his penis got as stiff as it could, and penetrated Cream's asshole even more

"I think this is it, HERE IT COMES" Tails squirted semen into Cream's asshole, Cream felt it run out of her asshole, Tails stilled had the penis in there, Tails was squirming from the ticklish feeling afterwards, Cream noticed this and kept going

"I'm gonna get a drink" Cream got off of Tails, and placed her vagina on Tails' face, where Tails instantly licked it, Cream moaned and began to suck on his penis, with her lips around it, she sucked it right down to his ball sack "Tails, I think I'm going to cum" Cream yelled, Tails licked harder as he moaned

"ME TOO!" Tails squirted semen into Creams throat, which made her instantly swallow it, the left over semen was still in her mouth, then Cream squirted her juices all over Tails, Cream turned around and laid on top of Tails, with his legs wide open, and Cream hugging him

"I love you Tails" Cream kissed him on the lips, and gave him some of his own semen

"What the?" Tails noticed this "I love you too Cream, would you go out with me?" Tails asked, as Cream pulled from the kiss

"As long as we can do this" Cream replied, Tails nodded. Tails watched as Cream sat up, and shown her flat chest to him, Tails placed his hand over her nipples, and then started moving his fingers around them, Cream liked this, and she then started to play with herself "YES!, LICK IT" Cream sat her tight vagina on Tails' face, which he then licked until her juices came out onto his face

"That felt so good, thanks Cream, we have to clean up before your mother gets back" Tails pointed out, he and Cream got up and Cream got her clothes, where she then cleaned up the semen from on the bed with it, she used her orange dress to clean it up

"Thanks Tails, we will do it again next time we meet" Cream asked, Tails hugged her

"Okay, we gotta go downstairs, I'm babysitting you for the next 30 minutes" Tails pointed out, Cream nodded

"Come in the shower with me" Cream asked, Tails felt nervous

"W-what?" Tails replied

"You heard me" Cream grabbed Tails' hand "Come in the shower with me" Cream smiled, Tails nodded

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Will Vanilla find out about these naughty little play dates, or will Tails enjoy the pleasure so much, he doesn't need to worry... wait, that's the same thing**

**R&R for more disturbing chapters about Cream and Tails doing it**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: All of Sonic's characters and locations belong to SEGA, not me**

**Warning, contains detailed sexual violence and inappropriate language**

* * *

**Tails and Cream stepped into the shower together, holding the others hand, Cream turned the shower on and started washing herself in front of Tails, they had of course took their gloves and shoes off. Cream was facing Tails as water ran down her chest, and onto her vagina, Tails smiled and started masturbating.**

"This is hot, Cream, I want to give you this" Tails knelt down, then starting giving Cream a blow job, Cream moaned

"Ah, Tails, th-this feels so good" Cream replied, Tails stuck his tongue into her vagina further, Cream moaned louder "I'm gonna PEE!" Cream yelled, as she squirted her juices all over Tails' face "Now I'm going to return the favor" Cream knelt down in front of Tails, and started sucking on his penis, with her lips going from his balls to the tip of his penis, she also licked his penis whilst it was in her mouth, Tails moaned loudly, as the water it Creams back

"Ah... Cream, can I stick it in your vagina?" Tails asked, Cream stopped sucking on his penis

"What's a vagina?" Cream asked, Tails laughed and blushed

"Uh, it's your pee pee hole..." Tails explained "It's better to call it pussy" Tails noticed Cream laughing

"Okay, you can do it in there" Cream stood up, the water was running through her fur, Tails walked up to Cream, and put his penis into her vagina, then picked her up, holding her against the wall, Tails started humping Cream as hard as he could "THIS FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD!" Cream yelled, as Tails moved further inside her vagina, a bit of blood came out

"I KNOW, AND I THINK IT'S GOING TO FEEL BETTER" Tails said, he humped fast enough to then ejaculate as he moaned, Cream felt the semen run through the inside of her vagina

"Thanks for fucking my pussy Tails" Cream replied, Tails placed her down and frowned

"Oh gosh, WHAT HAVE I DONE!" Tails yelled, Cream hugged him

"You made this the best day of my life Tails, that was amazing" Cream kissed him on the lips, Tails shook his head and pulled from the hug

"Cream, I've done an awful thing... I cant see you again, I cant forgive myself for this" Tails replied as he cried, Tails ran out of the bathroom with soaking wet fur, and almost encountered Vanilla on his way, luckily he was in the X-Tornado before Vanilla had approached the house.

**Cream was confused by his behavior and then got out the shower, she dried herself off with a towel, apart from her vagina, where she then went to her room to finish some business. Cream laid down on her bed and spread her legs out, still thinking why Tails did this. She let out a moan of pleasure as she grabbed her vagina, it was slimy and sticky from the semen Tails had ejaculated in there.**

"Oh Tails, FASTER!, HARDER!" Cream yelled, then she heard a door open, Cream instantly got up and put her dress on, she looked down the stairs after getting dressed, seeing her mother with the groceries "Just the fucking time..." Cream said to herself, as Cream swore more, she felt the need to use it

"Cream dear, I'm home" Vanilla shouted, Cream walked down the stairs, all clean, Cream felt a breeze from the front door being open, which instantly traveled up into her vagina, Cream moaned quietly and blushed

"Hello mother" Cream replied, she sat down on the sofa and pulled off a stupid move, Cream had her legs up to her face, which revealed her vagina under her skirt, Vanilla noticed this

"Cream Rabbit, did you wet yourself again?" Vanilla asked, Cream blushed

"Yeah... sorry mama" Cream replied "Stupid bitch" Cream said to herself quietly under her breath, Vanilla nodded

"Okay dear, I saw Amy at the grocery store, and she said that Tails misses you" Vanilla mentioned as she packed away her groceries

"I know, he babysat me and told me that... we're also... sorta... going out" Cream replied, Vanilla looked at her in shock

"Uh... okay dear, be careful with Tails though, you know how easily his feelings can get hurt right?" Vanilla asked, Cream nodded

"Right... I know his pain anyway, when I lost Emeryl, I was sad..." Cream said to herself. Then the doorbell rang, Cream got up and answered it, it was Amy, she had her plane behind her, which Tails had made, Cream had hers stored away in the Blue Typhoon

"Hey Cream, wanna come and get lunch with me?" Amy asked "And maybe talk about that sex you had" Amy whispered

"Okay... See you later mama, I'm going to get lunch with Amy" Cream yelled

"See you soon dear" Vanilla replied, Cream nodded and got into Amy's plane with her, Amy was the last one in, and instantly noticed Cream wasn't wearing any underwear

"Dirty rabbit, you're wearing no underwear" Amy shouted as she got into the plane, Amy closed the cockpit and took off instantly

"Well... I guess you already know, but how?" Cream blushed

"I met Tails on the way here, I saw him in his plane, we decided to land and talk, and that's when, since I know... do you think you can show me a few things?" Amy replied, and asked

"Uh, what things?" Cream asked, Amy giggled and blushed

"About sex" Amy replied, Cream's eyes grew wide

"I-I don't know anything, Tails does... but man does he fuck me good" Cream replied, Amy knew about Cream's behavior since they day she used the language

"Think he can fuck me?" Amy asked, Cream grew more shocked

"Uh... we are almost like sisters... so... I guess it couldn't hurt, only if I get fucked by Sonic?" Cream replied, Amy grew shocked at this, then sighed

"Deal, let's go get them now" Amy demanded, Cream nodded and grabbed a phone from the dashboard of the plane, she dialed in Tails' number

"Hey Tails, we got a surprise for you, meet at Amy's apartment in 15 minutes" Cream then hung up, and dialed Sonic's number in, Sonic didn't answer the first 2 times, but answered the last one

"Hello?" Sonic answered quickly

"Hey Sonic, we got a surprise for you at Amy's apartment, Amy is throwing a party to congratulate me and Tails for become boyfriend and girlfriend" Cream replied, she awaited Sonic to answer

"Okay, see you in 15 minutes" Sonic hung up, Cream and Amy smiled as the plane landed in front of the apartments

"Well... we might as well do some experiments of our own, eh Cream?" Amy asked, Cream nodded

"Yeah, lets go already, I'm starving" Cream replied

**The two walked into Amy's apartment and went into her bedroom.**

"Okay then, lesbian action is a go!" Amy said as she laid down on the bed

"What's a lesbian?" Cream asked, Amy laughed, Cream laid down next to her

"A lesbian is when a girl loves a girl" Amy explained, Cream nodded

"Shut the fuck up, and start fucking me" Cream replied, Amy laughed even more

"You'll have to undress me first" Amy asked, Cream pulled up her dress, then took it off and threw it on the floor, revealing Amy's front covered in skin, with no traces of fur, and then a bra and panties. Amy knelt over Cream next, and pulled her dress up and threw it on the floor. Cream knelt over Amy again, and started playing with Amy's vagina, which made her squirm and moan

"You like that, yeah, dirty girl" Cream stopped then unstrapped her bra, and pulled her panties down to her knees

"I'm gonna return the favor" Amy grabbed Creams vagina and rubbed it with her whole hand, Cream moaned louder than Amy did

"Y-Yes, S-S-SO GOOD!" Cream moaned, Amy pulled her panties off, and threw it on the ground. Amy stopped rubbing Cream, and then the two laid down next to each other

"I want to taste you on my mouth Cream" Amy asked, Cream instantly shared a kiss with her, wrestling tongues in their mouths. They then started to finger each other in their vagina's, they moaned whilst they kissed, Cream decided to play with Amy's breasts which were bigger than she though, Amy did the same with Cream, apart from Cream only had 2 speed bumps, for a 6 year old, it was pretty good. The two then pulled away from the kiss, then moving around to form a 69 position

"I'm GOING TO PEE!" Cream shouted

"ME TOO" Amy shouted, they both ejaculated their juices over each others face, they were panting heavily after licking each others vagina, the two then cuddled up on the bed, Amy was on top of Cream, who had her legs spread out, then wrapped around Amy, Cream some how managed to master humping, with Amy, Cream started moving faster as she humped

"THIS FEELS SO GOOD, A-A-AMY" Cream shouted, Amy felt her white furry vagina rub across her skin, as she humped her. They then got interrupted by a knock on the door

"Oh shit, they're here" Amy replied, as Cream stopped humping Amy, Cream nodded

"I'll answer" Cream insisted, Cream got up and answered the door, seeing Sonic there, Cream stood there naked in front of him. Sonic's jaw had dropped

"H-H-Hello C-Cream" Sonic finally spoke

"Hey, now get in here" Cream pulled Sonic's arm into the apartment, and almost closed the door behind Tails, who was standing behind Sonic "Oh, hey Tails, come in" Cream noticed Tails was shocked to see her naked in Amy's apartment, Amy walked into the room after Cream locked the door,

"You are invited to a play date, due to arrive... NOW!" Amy yelled, Amy leaped onto Tails, as Cream leaped onto Sonic

* * *

**What happens next? FIIIIIIGHT... No, fuck off Harry Hills TV burp... **

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: All of Sonic's characters and locations belong to SEGA**

**MOOOOOOOOOAR SEX!**

* * *

**Tails and Sonic are left in shock by the girls reactions, the two stared at each other awkwardly.**

"W-w-what are you doing Cream?" Sonic asked the rabbit sitting on him

"We're going to give you the surprise, open wide" Cream replied, as she slipped her vagina onto Sonic's erectified penis, Sonic moaned slightly, Tails watched in shock, as he did, Amy did the same, Tails let out a loud moan too

"W-what are you guys doing?" Tails asked

"We're going to please you" Amy replied

"Enjoying that pussy Sonic?" Tails asked, Sonic nodded as he humped Cream "Yep, did that thing today, best pussy ever" Tails replied

"And not mine?" Amy interrupted

"Uh, yours is nice..." Tails moaned "Not Creams pussy though..." Tails replied

"Aw, you'll GET IT soon" Cream moaned

"Am I allowed to say that you're hot Cream?" Sonic interrupted

"Uh, sure" Cream replied

"Well she is" Tails interrupted, as he moaned "HERE IT COMES" Tails humped Amy faster on her sofa as his semen traveled through her vagina

"ME TOO" Sonic replied, Cream moaned louder as Sonic humped her faster, Sonic played with her nipples, Tails just sat back and relaxed, as he humped

"AAAH" Cream moaned as Sonic squirted semen into her vagina, everyone was panting for air

"I think *pant* I need *pant* a rest *pant* come with me Cream" Tails asked, Cream got off of Sonic and Tails put Amy next to Sonic as Tails stood up. Tails took Creams hand "Have you got a guest bedroom Amy?" Tails asked, Amy nodded

"Yeah, third door on the right" Amy replied, Tails and Cream left the room, and went into the bedroom

"What the fuck was that about Cream?" Tails asked, Cream frowned as she got into the bed

"I-I thought you would like it... I'm sorry Tails" Cream replied

"No-no-no, it's fine... I don't want you to feel like I cheated on you..." Tails sighed as he laid on the bed next to Cream

"I'd never think you cheated on me, I know how sensible you are, and this was a one off thing Tails" Cream replied, Tails kissed her on the forehead "I guess you understand" Cream replied

"Mm-hmm, when do you need to be back at your mothers Cream?" Tails asked, as he wrapped his tails around her

"After lunch... but I guess I'll have no lunch" Cream replied, Tails and Cream frowned

"I'll get you lunch, I can pick you something up from the salad bar across the road" Tails replied, Cream instantly smiled

"Okay Tails, thanks" Cream replied, Tails got up and left the bedroom, he noticed Amy and Sonic screwing around on her sofa

"Uh... sorry to interrupt you guys, but I'm going to be back soon, Cream wants a salad" Tails interrupted

"Okay" Amy replied as she moaned, Tails left the apartment already

**"That was so fucking freaky... did Maria do the same for Shadow? that'd be fucking disgusting" Tails thought to himself, as he walked to the salad bar, in the shop "Egg salad?, I think Cream's more for the vegan type" Tails thought to himself, he picked up some potato salad in the end. Tails was back in the apartment, Amy and Sonic were gasping for air as Tails walked in, Tails ignored them and went straight to the guest bedroom, where he gave Cream her potato salad.**

"Thanks Tails" Cream kissed him on the lips as she sat up, and got the cheap plastic fork from under the label of the salad

"Yeah... listen Cream... I don't exactly think it's a good thing, or a bad thing but... we need to just... cut down on sex?" Tails explained

"What? why?" Cream replied as she ate her salad

"As much as I'd love to, I think we'd be safe if we had sex... when your mother is not around, or near" Tails replied, Cream nodded

"Okay, I agree, good thinking Tails" Cream replied, Tails blushed

"I'll do anything that makes our lives easier, be right back, gotta get your dress" Tails stood up and went to Amy's room, where he then saw a wet bed "HOLY SHIT! LESBIAN ACTION!" Tails shouted, as he knew exactly what happened, the girls heard him and then blush

"You didn't tell me you were bi-sexual Amy?" Sonic mentioned

"I uh... have my way of doing things" Amy replied

**Tails picked up Creams clothes and went back to the guest bedroom, Cream had finished her potato salad.**

"You're one dirty girl Cream" Tails pointed out, Cream giggled and blushed

"I guess" Cream replied, as she got handed her dress, she put the orange dress back on, and white underwear

"Ready to go?" Tails asked, Cream nodded "Alright, just gotta say bye to Sonic and Amy" Tails grabbed Creams hand and walked towards the apartment door

"Bye guys" Tails and Cream interrupted the couple having sex on the sofa

"B-ye" Amy said in-between kissing, Tails and Cream left the apartment

"Alright Cream, one night, I can sleep over at yours, cant I?" Tails asked

"Uh, sure, have to bring it up with my mother" Cream replied, Tails nodded

"Okay, and one of them round mine!" Tails replied, Creams eyes grew wide

"I'd love that Tails, we can be all alone and do naughty things" Cream replied, Tails nodded

"Alright, I'll take you back now" Tails said as the two got into the X-Tornado

"Tails, do you remember back on Earth, when I used to get into bed with you?"

*****FLASHBACK*****

**Tails is laying in his bed yearning "All I want, is a girlfriend... I don't need anything else in life, but that" Tails thought to himself, he tossed and turned in his bed several times.**

"Why am I hated... especially by the girls" Tails began to cry into his hands, he pulled the covers over himself, and sobbed underneath them

"You're not hated by me Tails" A familiar voice replied

"Huh?" Tails uncovered himself, and saw Cream

"I had nightmares... and the thorndykes are dicks..." Cream replied, Tails was shocked at this

"Cream... when did you start swearing?" Tails asked, Cream giggled

"Since Shadow started to become an emo" Cream replied, Tails laughed and patted the space in the bed next to him "Thanks Tails" Cream laid down next to him

"I hate the family too... rich fuckers don't even deserve to be alive if I'm honest" Tails mentioned, Cream nodded

"Yeah... when we were on Mobius, we had to survive with what we found, and not cheated money" Cream replied

"Hey, you're really smart Cream" Tails pointed out

"I am? okay then, ask me a math question" Cream asked

"Uh... 5 cubed" Tails asked

"125" Cream instantly replied

"Holy shit... Cream, you're going to grow up to be a very intelligent girl" Tails assured her, Cream blushed and felt his fur, on his face

"Okay Miles, goodnight" Cream replied, as she closed her eyes

"Goodnight sweet princess" Tails replied

*****FLASHBACK ENDS*****

"Yeah... heh, shame we didn't fuck then" Tails pointed out

"Yeah... I'm not sure what I want to do in life" Cream frowned after the X-Tornado took off

"Well... find something you enjoy, and you might find it through that, like I build and repair planes for a living, and it's the only thing I'm good at" Tails replied

"Yeah... I want to become like my hero" Cream replied, Tails frowned instantly

"I hate to break it to you, but nobody can be as fast as Sonic" Tails replied, Cream giggled

"You thought I meant Sonic? I'm talking about you Tails, you're my hero" Cream replied, Tails blushed

"Okay... I can teach you a few things about planes I guess" Tails replied, Cream grew confident

"I'd love that" Cream kissed Tails on the cheek after he landed the X-Tornado "I love you Tails" Cream smiled

"I love you too" Tails got out with Cream, and shared a kiss on the lips, Tails was touching Cream in other places, without realizing Vanilla standing there

"Oh my..." Vanilla finally spoke, as she covered her mouth whilst blushing

"AH, MOTHER!" Cream pulled away from the kiss and stepped back realizing this

"Oh dear, you two are so sweet, come on in dear, I'm sure Tails has plenty of work to do" Vanilla replied, Tails was sad to see Cream go so soon

"I love you Tails, see you tomorrow" Cream gave him a kiss on the cheek as she walked into her house

"Love you too, see you tomorrow Cream" Tails replied, the door closed after the girls walked in

**"I love you so much Cream, it hurts me to see you go..." Tails thought to himself, he looked at his body and realized he was growing skinny "What the? oh right, I starved myself sometimes" Tails remembered.**

* * *

**Well now, watcha think? sharing girls, seems alright if it's your best bud, and all are good friends right?  
R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: All of Sonic's characters and locations belong to SEGA not me**

**Sorry if I say "I" "Me" or "My" in bold**

**My Adventure gone wrong fanfic is being made in between this**

* * *

**Today, after getting ready for the day, the two tails yellow fox went to see his girlfriend "Time to be real naughty" Tails laughed as he walked to the X-Tornado. 15 minutes later, Tails was now at Creams house, he had knocked on the door and awaited for it to be answered. After 10 seconds, it was finally answered, by Vanilla.**

"Hello Tails, what brings you here this early?" Vanilla answered, Tails looks at the time seeing it's 7:00 am, Tails shrugged his shoulders

"I usually get up this early, is Cream awake?" Tails asked, Vanilla shook her head

"She's still asleep, you can go wake her up if you want" Vanilla replied, Tails nodded

"Sure, I missed Cream so much when I left her here" Tails replied, Vanilla smiled as Tails walked in

"She seems to look up to you like her boyfriend more than a friend, and a hero too. I'm happy to say that... I'm glad you're with my daughter" Vanilla replied, Tails was shocked by the answer, but smiled

"Thanks Miss, you raised a wonderful daughter" Tails replied, Vanilla blushed. Tails walked up the stairs, realizing Vanilla wasn't behind him, he ran to the room and opened the door quietly, then closed it behind him after entering the room. Tails began to get naughty feelings, and laid down in the bed next to her, then started to kiss her on the lips deeply whilst on lying top of her. Cream started to move slightly noticing this, she opened her eyes and revealed her beautiful brown eyes to Tails

"Morning Tails, what are you doing here?" Cream asked, Tails smiled

"Morning Cream, I came for my breakfast" Tails replied, Cream nodded and pulled the bed sheets off of her, Tails then pulled her night gown up, she had no underwear, Tails' penis instantly sprung, and Tails forced his penis into her vagina, Cream moaned quietly

"You wanted this for breakfast? Tails, I'm so horny" Cream replied, Tails laughed at first, but then realized she was being serious, Tails started to hump Cream faster and harder, she moaned quietly to not alert her mother

"Cream, have I ever told you what a hot pussy you have" Tails mentioned, Cream moaned more

"No, but now you have" Cream spread her legs out even more, Tails sat up a bit whilst humping her, to look at her flat white chest, with 2 tiny nipples, a hole where her belly button was, and white fur covering 40% of her front, and vagina

"Cream, I'm going to cum" Tails mentioned

"Get on top of me, quick" Cream replied, as she moaned Tails had slid up towards her, with their faces meeting, as Tails humped, Cream wrapped her legs around Tails, and helped him hump her. Tails then stopped humping which meant he came inside her, Cream and Tails panted for air, they shared a long kiss while wrapped around each other, Tails still humped slightly, as his semen came out slowly, then the door suddenly opened, and a familiar voice gasped

"CREAM RABBIT, AND MILES PROWER" The voice shouted, Cream and Tails turned around, noticing it was Vanilla

"Oh sh-" Tails stopped himself from swearing, Vanilla approached Tails, and picked him up by the collar

"How dare you sleep with my daughter, Miles, you are banned from seeing my daughter from now" Vanilla replied, Tails examined Vanilla's body posture, she was being serious, and her eyes looked like they were on fire, Tails had never seen her this angry, Cream then tugged on Vanilla's shoulder, Vanilla turned around and noticed Cream standing there

"I-I sorta asked Tails to do it... ban me from seeing him" Cream replied, Tails smiled but then frowned realizing the punishment

"That goes for both of you, Cream you're grounded, and Tails, make yourself a machine where you can FUCK YOURSELF!" Vanilla replied, Tails and Cream gasped at hearing Vanilla swear, Vanilla walked out the room with Tails still being held up by Vanilla, by his collar, Cream followed behind with tears in her eyes, Tails blew kisses to Cream as Cream blew them back, when at the door, Tails waved goodbye to Cream, then Vanilla shut the door behind Tails

**"What the fuck have I done, I spoiled it" Tails thought to himself, Tails got into the X-Tornado and left, then crying on the way to his next location. Amy's apartment "She can help me find a way of seeing Cream" Tails thought. When Tails arrived, he awaited Amy to answer the door to her apartment. It just then was answered by a cheerful pink hedgehog.**

"Tails? what brings you here?" Amy answered

"May I come in, I have a problem" Tails replied, Amy nodded and closed the door behind him as he walked in

"What's wrong Tails? why are you crying?" Amy asked as Tails sat down on the sofa and sobbed

"It-it's Cream, and her mother" Tails cried into his hands, still smelling the cent of Cream's strawberry smelling fur

"What about them? Tails, tell me anything, and I promise I will be able to help, and not laugh" Amy replied, then pulling Tails into a hug, as she sat on the sofa

"I-I've never seen Vanilla so mad, she even told me to "build a machine to FUCK MYSELF" it was scary Amy, she caught me and Cream doing it..." Tails replied, Amy was shocked more than Tails to hear this

"Huh, who's to say she never had sex when she was young?" Amy pointed out, Tails perked up a bit, Tails then laughed

"You're right, her and Vector probably" Tails joked, Amy let got of Tails in her hug, Amy nodded

"Okay, did Cream get punished?" Amy asked, Tails nodded

"Uh-huh, and-and-a *sob* and we cant see each other anymore" Tails cried into his hands again, Amy grabbed his hand and patted it

"I know a way you can see her, if she's allowed out the house" Amy replied, Tails perked up again and smiled

"I knew you'd find away, but how do we see each other?" Tails asked, Amy scratched her chin thinking

"Well, I take Cream out on a shopping trip, and then come back here so she can see you... if you're willing to stay here with me" Amy replied, Tails sighed

"No, I'd rather go make that machine to go fuck myself with... of course I'd stay here, anything to see my girl" Tails replied, Amy giggled and smiled

"I know what you men are like, just let that stuff out whenever you feel the need to, haven't changed the covers in the guest bedroom since you and Cream had a rest in there" Amy mentioned

"Let what stuff off?" Tails asked, Amy licked her lips and then made her hand into half a fist, almost like she was grabbing a penis, then moving it up and down, Tails laughed "Yeah, I will when Creams here" Tails replied, Amy laughed

"Ha, anyway Tails, what do you want to do today?" Amy asked, Tails sighed and relaxed into Amy's pink sofa

"I'm just gonna sit here and think of Cream" Tails replied, he closed his eyes trapping himself in his thoughts

"Okay then" Amy got up and kissed him on the forehead "You're so brave Tails, you literally go into a house with someone who doesn't approve of sex, yet you still do it" Amy mentioned, Tails opened one eye

"What do you mean?" Tails replied, Amy giggled

"I mean, you'd have sex with Cream at any cost, even though her mother doesn't like that stuff? Tails, you'll do anything for sex right?" Amy asked, Tails blushed and opened both of his eyes in confusion, then narrowing them as he stared at Amy

"Yeah?" Tails replied

"Well, that can be arranged" Amy walked over to Tails, and sat on his lap, with her arms around him

"A-Amy?" Tails asked, until Amy pulled her red dress over her head, then threw it on the floor, it revealed a pink bra, and white panties, and 40% of her body being covered by skin, not fur, exactly the same as Cream, apart from she had bigger breasts, and was a bit more skinny

"Tails, you deserve this" Amy pulled down her panties and unhooked her bra, then threw the two on the floor, she was almost completely naked

"Amy, please don't, Cream wouldn't like this... but I don't mind if you stay naked... either way, you still give me a boner some how" Tails replied, Amy nodded and blushed

"Okay then, whatever you say" Amy replied as she got off of Tails, and sat next to him "I want to touch these, never felt them before" Amy touched his tails with her hand, she took her right hand glove off and then grabbed one tail, and started feeling it, Tails didn't mind, he was too busy thinking of Cream, then Amy ran her hand through Tails' chest, and down to his stomach, Tails giggled a bit "Hello! I think I found your ticklish spot" Amy said to the daydreaming fox, Amy started tickling him, he wasn't laughing, Amy stopped instantly "I'm sorry Tails, I just want to see that cute smile of yours" Amy replied, she sighed

"I want to see yours" Tails leaped on top of Amy making her blush, and then started tickling her stomach, Amy kept laughing

"T-Tails HEHE, STOP PLEASE!" Amy yelled in between laughing, Tails stopped by now, they were both smiling, they then got interrupted by somebody knocking on the door, Tails answered it and saw Sonic

"Hey Tails, what're you doing here?" Sonic asked, Tails sighed

"I had a bit of a problem Amy needed to help with, come on in" Tails replied, Sonic noticed the naked pink hedgehog on the sofa blushing

"What the?" Sonic spoke as Tails closed the door, Tails laughed

"Amy decided to cheer me up... after what happened" Tails frowned as he replied

"What did happen bud?" Sonic replied as he sat down on the sofa next to Amy, Amy covered herself up instantly for some reason, Sonic noticed this and shrugged his shoulders

"Well... me and Cream got caught having sex, in her room. By Creams mother, and we cant see each other anymore, but luckily Amy here has a plan, for me to see Cream, and have enough time to spend with her" Tails replied, Sonic smiled

"Good job Amy" Sonic finally spoke to the pink naked hedgehog

"That's a first" Amy turned away "Hmm-mph!" Amy giggled a bit

"Well, I see you guys are desperate for each other, I'm going to take a walk, see ya" Tails walked out of the apartment, then taking a long walk without knowing where he was going.

* * *

**I end on these cliff hangers, because it gives me time to think... I think during drawing, whilst at college, and sometimes when I write this trash**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: All of Sonic's characters and locations belong to SEGA, not me**

**A/N: Forgive me for this, but I don't know how the animal/human body works? as in, how do you really have sex? of course we've all watched pornography at least once (100x for me wait wut?) but I don't understand what happens after you lose your virginity, nor do I care... Rabbit and Fox forever**

* * *

**Tails was just taking a walk in a nearby park, he saw only humans on his walk, most of them being in love, Tails had tears streaming from his eyes still, and was sobbing, he found a nearby tree and sat behind it, out of sight of everyone, and cried behind the tree.**

"Seriously... why... everybody has their love one, but me" Tails told himself

"You'll have yours soon, I have a plan" A familiar voice heard, the two tailed fox turned around, and peeked past the tree seeing Sonic standing there

"R-really?" Tails asked, Sonic nodded, Tails then stood up

"Are you willing to get her back at any cost then bud?" Sonic then asked, Tails nodded

"As long as I can see her again... at least once" Tails replied

"I had a plan in mind that'd make it permanent, but I'd need to screw your girl to do it" Sonic replied, Tails' eyes grew wide

"What the fuck Sonic? why do you need to?" Tails asked, Sonic shook his head

"I don't, but we need Amy to make a costume for me, exactly like you, so then we can trick Creams mother into thinking I was screwing your girl today" Sonic replied, Tails' eyes grew wide at this plan

"Well... at this rate, I'm willing to try anything so... go ahead, as long as I can trust you" Tails replied, Sonic picked Tails up

"You can, it's the only way out of tricking Vanilla, but I wont be talking at first" Sonic mentioned as he ran to Amy's apartment

"So... how long will this take Sonic?" Tails asked, Sonic shook his head

"We'll have to help Amy if you want this done f-"

"Faster? of course I'll help, this is for my girl" Tails clenched his fist, as he opened the door to Amy's apartment

"Hey Tails, I need you to sit down over there, so I can make the costume... if you agreed to the plan?" Amy asked, Tails nodded and sat down on the chair she pointed at, Amy had a sewing kit, and was using fabric the same colour as Tails

**The next day**

**Sonic had the costume on, and had to fly in the X-Tornado to Vanilla's house. When he arrived, he climbed up to Creams bedroom window, as it was wide open, he instantly climbed in. Sonic's quills were combed downwards, and touching his back, there was one thing everybody knew, and that was Vanilla had bad memory, it would be easy to trick her into thinking Sonic was Tails. Sonic got onto the bed and nudged Cream, til she finally woke up.**

"Huh? Tails?" Cream said calmly, Sonic shook his head, then unzipped a part of his costume, revealing blue fur

"This is the only way to see him again, trust me, just relax Cream" Sonic unzipped his groin area, and got an erection, Cream nodded knowing what he needed to do

"So I have to be loud enough to alert mother, and trick her into thinking you screwed me? great plan" Cream whispered, Sonic started humping Cream instantly, Cream moaned loudly, the costume was a bit freaky for Cream at first, but it easily looked like Tails from a couple of meters away. The moaning noises were finally heard from Vanilla's room, unfortunately for Cream, Sonic humped her too much and then ejaculated his semen into her vagina, Vanilla came charging into the room, and marching towards Sonic

"MILES PROW- wait" Vanilla noticed the zip on the front of him, as she picked him up by the collar "SONIC! YOU DID THIS? YOU ARE BANNED FROM SEEING MY DAUGHTER" Vanilla shouted, Sonic frowned trying to be a drama queen

"Mother... how did you not know it was Sonic? we've always had sex" Cream replied, Vanilla was shocked at this

"Cream Rabbit, you are not allowed to leave the house for a week... So then, Sonic! you're not welcome anymore, leave" Vanilla put Sonic down, and then left the building, Sonic got into the X-Tornado and left

**15 minutes later, Sonic arrived at Amy's apartment with the costume off now. He walked straight inside seeing Amy and Tails watching television.**

"Hey Sonic, how'd it go?" Tails asked, Sonic nodded and giggled

"Went perfectly, unfortunately I cant see her now, but you can" Sonic replied, Tails stood up instantly and gave Sonic a hug

"Thanks Sonic, is there anyway I can repay you?" Tails asked, Sonic pulled from the hug and pointed to Amy "Hey Amy, catch" Tails pushed Sonic onto Amy, they stared at each other for a while, then started kissing "I'll see you soon guys" Tails left the apartment

**"Wow? Sonic pulled it off? I wonder how Cream felt about this... hopefully fine" Tails said as he walked to a flower shop "Time to get some roses for her" Tails walked into the shop, and grabbed a bouquet of 6 different colored roses, Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, and Purple. Once Tails paid for them, he was back into the X-Tornado, and went to Cream and Vanilla's house. Tails had arrived 15 minutes later, and knocked on the door. It was answered by Vanilla who looked shocked to see him a first, but examined him before doing anything else.**

"Hello Tails, how are you today?" Vanilla answered, Tails nodded

"I'm fine Miss, are you?" Tails replied, as he hid the roses behind his back

"I'm fine, Creams eating breakfast in the kitchen" Vanilla replied, but then stopped Tails as he walked in "Tails, you do know your friend... S-Sonic has been doing things with Cream?" Vanilla answered, Tails gulped

"N-no? why would he do such a thing?" Tails replied, Vanilla frowned and closed her eyes

"I don't know Tails, I have banned him from seeing Cream for doing that, twice" Vanilla replied, Tails smiled

"Thanks, anything to keep Cream safe" Tails answered, as he walked in, he saw Cream ready and dressed in the kitchen, finishing off her breakfast. Tails made sure his fur was perfect, and smooth ready for Cream, his bangs were still showing as his traditional look, he then approached Cream "Good morning Cream" Tails interrupted, Cream turned around quickly and smiled

"TAILS!" Cream hugged him tightly "Thanks for doing that" Cream whispered, Tails pulled from the hug

"I got you these" Tails shown the bouquet of roses, Cream's eyes widened, and then she took them from his hand

"Tails, they're beautiful" Cream replied, Tails shook his head

"Na-ah, you're beautiful" Tails answered making Cream blush, Cream then kissed him on the cheek, and put the roses into her glass of water

"Are you taking me out anywhere today?" Cream asked, Tails shook his head and frowned

"I-I'm sorry, I forgot... maybe we could go to the beach?" Tails asked, Creams eyes grew wide

"Yeah, mother, can me and Tails go to the beach?" Cream asked, Vanilla nodded

"Of course dear, make sure Tails is with you all the time though" Vanilla replied

"I will" Cream replied, as she ran upstairs, Vanilla approached Tails and stroked his head

"You make my daughter so happy Miles, even more happy than when she see's me" Vanilla looked at Tails, noticing he was blushing

"Yeah, I wish there was more I could do for her" Tails replied, Vanilla shook her head

"There is, ask her yourself" Vanilla replied, she stopped stroking Tails' head when Cream arrived, in her one piece swimming costume, Tails felt his erection spring, but then quickly looked away from her

"Ready Tails?" Cream grabbed Tails' hand

"Ready" Tails replied, the two walked outside and then got into the X-Tornado

"Goodbye you two, have fun" Vanilla waved goodbye

**15 minutes later, they were now at Tails' house, Tails had planned this all along whilst he slept at Amy's house.**

"Tails, why are we here?" Cream asked as she got out, Tails was at the door already

"We're going to have a little fun Cream" Tails replied, Cream giggled as she walked into Tails' house, Tails closed the door behind them, then put his hand down her one piece, and grabbed her vagina, causing her to squirm

"OH, TAILS, THAT FEELS SO GOOD!" Cream shouted, as she held onto Tails whilst he played with her

"Oh yeah, it's about to feel better" Tails rubbed her vagina slowly, causing her to moan

"Aw-aw, Tails, please don't stop" Cream replied, Tails nodded and continued

* * *

**Sorry... it was weird, BUT I WARNED YOU FOR SEXUAL VIOLENCE, IF YOU RETARDS TELL ME THAT IT NEEDS TO BE "MA" Rated, you can go fuck yourselves, and remove me from your followers and favorites**

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: All of Sonic's characters and locations**

**Warning: More sexual violence and "Inappropriate" language -.-. I don't find the shit offensive**

* * *

**Tails had taken Cream up to his bedroom, where they then had sex. (A/N: Just let me unzip my pants) and finished having it after a few minutes (A/N: Fuck that)**

"Tails *pant* that was amazing" Cream finally spoke, as she had her arms around Tails, Tails looked up at the ceiling as he lied down on his back, with his tails either side, one being underneath Cream

"Yeah *pant* it sure what *pant* I love you C-" Tails got interrupted by a sound from downstairs in his house. Tails sat up and listened closely, Cream hugged him tightly

"I love you too Tails, what was that noise?" Cream asked, Tails shook his head

"I don't know, stay in here" Tails got out of the bed and let go of Cream, then walked downstairs, luckily his penis wasn't showing as if it was seen by someone. Tails almost went downstairs and saw a cute couple standing there, it turned out to be Amy and Sonic

"Do you think he's here Sonic?" Amy asked, Sonic nodded

"I know when my best bud is near, TAILS YOU HERE!" Sonic shouted, Tails walked downstairs

"Hey guys, Cream's here too, CREAM, IT'S JUST SONIC AND AMY" Tails shouted, Cream came running downstairs with Tails' bathrobe on, then held Tails' hand when she arrived

"Hey guys" Cream finally spoke

"What brings you guys here?" Tails asked, Sonic laughed

"Well uh... we came to see if you were fine, and I came to apologize for earlier Cream, I didn't mean to get too excited" Sonic scratched the back of his head, Cream just smiled

"That's fine Sonic, at least I get to see Tails now" Cream replied, Sonic sighed with relief

"But you two need to be very careful, now you know how protective Vanilla can be" Amy explained, Cream and Tails nodded

"I guess we have to cut down on our play time Cream" Tails turned towards Cream, Cream stared deeply into her eyes

"Yeah, we're never being separated again" Cream and Tails shared a long and deep kiss on the lips, which lasted 30 seconds. They then stroked each others heads gently

"I love you Cream" Tails smiled

"I love you Tails" Cream smiled back, then getting interrupted by Sonic and Amy

"So what now? you guys got each other back, you going anywhere special?" Sonic asked, Tails shook his head, but then giggled

"I did go somewhere special a few minutes ago" Tails joked, Sonic and Amy laughed

"Yep" Cream replied, Tails sighed

"We'll have to keep this secret guys" Tails asked, Sonic, Amy and Cream nodded

**For the next few weeks, Tails got his way of having sex with Cream, at least once everyday. Tails felt there was more he could do for Cream, he went to a jewelry shop and bought a golden ring with an orange gem on top. Tails was going to take Cream out on a date to a fancy restaurant, he invited his friends there too, Knuckles, Sonic and Amy. The 5 were eating in the restaurant, Knuckles always finished first, once Cream was finished, Tails cleared his throat.**

"Ah-hum, attention everyone" Tails asked, as everybody looked up at him "I've got to do something quick" Tails knelt down next to Cream, and grabbed her hand "Cream, we've spent so much time together, and I do not regret it, ever since I've met you, I've wanted to be with you, and now that I am, I think I can say..." Tails got a fancy little box out, and then opened it to reveal a ring

"Tails?" Cream asked, Tails nodded

"That's right, will you marry me?" Tails asked, Cream fell silent for a second, but then nodded

"OF COURSE!" Cream stood the fox up and hugged him, Tails pulled away from it and put the ring on her finger

"It fits just right, when I held your hand, I measured your finger with the power of my mind" Tails tapped his head, Cream laughed

"I love you Tails"

"I love you too Cream"

**The two shared a long kiss, Knuckles didn't give a shit about what just happened, Sonic and Amy were cheering for Tails. 1 year later, Tails and Cream had been married for a while, trying to convince Vanilla was the hardest part, but Tails managed it, Cream now lives with Tails, and they constantly love each other.**

* * *

**Sorry, that was a quick ending, there is 4 fan fictions to do whilst doing this**

**R&R**


End file.
